Robin Trevelyan
Be faithful. Be true. Serve them, and never have them serve you. Robin Trevelyan is a mage from Ostwick Circle, who became known as Herald and Inquisitor of the Second Inquisition. He considered himself a loyal servant of the faith and the Chantry even as the Inquisition stood in open opposition to it. Overview Physical Appearance Long black hair, usually worn in a messy bun, sometimes in a braid (courtesy of Josephine Montilyet.) Brown eyes. 6'4 with a broad-shouldered, muscular build, all the more so after resuming his extensive weapons training with the Inquisition. Personality Robin Trevelyan is quick to make friends and infectiously enthusiastic. With some notable exceptions, he is willing to expect the best of people and believes in second chances even for grave transgressions. He doesn't like to hold grudges or meet people with suspicion. While he loves being the center of attention he is uncomfortable with people fawning over him or being deferential. That said, if he does dislike someone or holds a grudge, he can be very petty about it and it may take something monumental to change his mind. Robin believes strongly in justice and fairness and most of all in honor, he doesn't forgive dishonorable behavior easily. Deeply pious, he won't stand for anyone speaking ill of his faith or claiming to be doing the Maker's work when they are in Robin's mind making a mockery of it. Himself, he is honorable to a fault, even when it is to his own disadvantage, and easily driven to thoughtless decisions by righteous indignation or the desire to do right by others. If you look closer, you will notice that his jokes and apparent ease are often attempts at deflecting. Robin is uncomfortable letting people close but he will hide it behind ribald jokes, tall tales and shameless flirting. He is prone to recklessness to the point of endangering himself, still being on a high of apparent invulnerability after regaining his freedom. He can be flighty or not take things as seriously as he should, always chasing the next adventure while others are still swiping up the shards left in the wake of his well-intentioned bumbling. He also isn't terribly good at responsibilities, especially of the tedious or unpleasant sort - intensified by his desire to avoid conflict, often achieved via vanishing act. He is extremely loyal, considering friends and family most important in his life. As admirable as this is, he is often blind to being taken advantage of. Truth be told, he is somewhat of a pushover. Robin leads more by enthusiasm, good intentions and gut instincts than by following any particular master plan. He believes in the power of flying by the seat of your pants. His decisions are often spontaneous and more driven by what feels right than what is wise. 'Talents and Skills' Promised to the Templar Order at age six after his weapons instructors declared him to have promise as a Warrior, the first half of Robin's life was dominated by extensive theological and martial training. His family expected him to excel and outdo his peers in a display of Trevelyan excellence once he reached teenage age and joined the Order. Robin did receive the regular education expected of a noble but as a younger son already destined for a Templar career, his need for training in diplomacy and courtly arts was limited to what was necessary so he would not bring shame to the family and could be an appealing match to an heiress of good breeding (and fortune.) In the Circle, he never showed particular promise. He was considered a good student mostly for following orders and causing no trouble, less so for his magic. While he showed natural skill, he had no interest in honing it or pursuing magic studies beyond what was demanded of him, as he was deeply frightened of his own magic and would have best liked to ignore its existence altogether. The one field he did show interest in, the study of spirits and demons and how to battle them, was not considered an appropriate interest for an unharrowed teenage mage. He considered this a malicious hindrance driven by his fellow mages' discomfort at his Templar past. Training * Sword & shield warrior training - from age 5 to age 13 * Double-handed warrior training (greatsword) - with the Inquisition * Knight-Enchanter - with the Inquisition Spells * Lightning spell tree * Some natural inclination for fire magic Other skills * Hunting * Bestiary * Wilderness survival skills. * Passable with the portative organ and the tabor, reasonably skilled with the fiddle. As a child, he was trained in a vast repertoire of sacral music; he kept this knowledge alive while in the Circle. Between his time in Templar training and post-Ostwick, he has attained an impressive repertoire of raunchy songs. * Fluent in Orlesian and Antivan. He knows a few phrases in a smattering of other languages though these childhood lessons are buried by now. * Knowledge of human nobility (foremost Free Marches.) * Knowledge of history, in particular Ostwick and Chantry history. * Cheese wheel racing. Biography History Early childhood Modest in temper, bold in deed Trevelyan family motto Robin was born into the Trevelyan family of Ostwick, known for being Ostwick's 7th most illustrious family. While he belonged to the main family, the son of Bann Trevelyan, he was the fourth child. As such, it was certain from birth that he would either join the Chantry or the Templar Order as is customary for younger Trevelyan children. His childhood was happy, he adored being part of the giant, sprawling Trevelyan clan which is as known for its infighting as for fiercely closing ranks against outside threats. Raised to be staunchly devout and dedicated to furthering the Trevelyans' glory, Robin's life consisted of little but training, prayer and his family. He had no need for anything else and loved his family dearly, though he was stifled by how little room there was for individuality. Templar Order So Andraste said to her followers: "You who stand before the gates, You who have followed me into the heart of evil, The fear of death is in your eyes; its hand is upon your throat. Raise your voices to the heavens! Remember: Not alone do we stand on the field of battle." Apotheosis 1 As a result, Robin begged and pleaded to join his training early, and at age 12 he was finally sent to the Templar Order. There, the only other children his age were orphans raised by the Chantry, a culture shock for Robin who had never known anything but his sheltered world of nobility. A cheerful and extroverted boy, Robin made friends quickly and took to his new life like a duck to water. Finally allowed to be his own person, Robin thrived. He showed both leadership skills, the desire to protect and a temper fuelled by righteous indignation. He got in many brawls to defend recruits of lesser birth from older noble recruits picking on them, and more often still took their punishments onto himself - knowing very well that he would be punished less severely than his peers, and did not have to fear being kicked out of the Order. He would later consider this the happiest year of his life. Circle I have faced armies With You as my shield, And though I bear scars beyond counting, nothing Can break me except Your absence. Trials 1 At age 13, Robin showed magic. Heartbroken, he reported himself. He was taken to Ostwick Circle for his magical training. Robin did not take the offer to write to his parents, not wishing to worsen the shame and dismay they must already feel at having a mage for a son, and he never heard of them again. In the years to follow, his siblings and other relatives eventually got in touch with him once more but Robin never overcame the feeling of being shunned and locked away, the family's greatest shame. He blamed himself for having offended the Maker enough to punish him with magic and being a disgrace both to the Trevelyans and the Templar Order. It wasn't until the Circles had fallen that he would learn his parents spent a fortune in bribes and favors every year to ensure he was kept in Ostwick and in comfort - yet also paid so he would never learn that they still took an interest in his life. He speaks of his years in the Circle as being dead while his body kept living. Robin was an exceedingly obedient mage but he never fit in with his Circle. He was fearful of his own magic and too old, too shaped by the Order to be easily re-shaped into someone fitting the Circle life. He remained a loner among peers who had been together since childhood and shared experiences he was a stranger to. He found life in Ostwick unbearably dull and tedious even at the best of times, while none of his skills held any value anymore and the skills now expected of him did not appeal. A member of the loyalist faction, he voted against Ostwick dissolving but in the aftermath ended up adrift between loyalists and rebels, keeping to himself whenever he could as he found belonging with neither group. He took far better and quicker to a life outside the Circle than most of them did, finally able to put the skills learned in his old life to good use again. Outside the tower walls, he felt alive again and realized he didn't actually wish to return to the Circle. His self-hate also turned to resentment. He came to despise the Templar Order for having betrayed him and their promise of brotherhood. It was easier to hate the Order than the family he still loved and yearned for but dared not approach for fear they would see him locked up or killed. In-game "For she who trusts in the Maker, fire is her water." Transfigurations 10:1 Robin took to the Inquisition quickly, delighted to serve a greater purpose, but deeply uncomfortable with being considered the Herald of Andraste. He agrees with those who consider it heresy and tried (unsuccessfully) to convince his naysayers that he makes no such claim. For all his enthusiasm about the Inquisition, he is also aware of the damage that religious fervor can do. He is wary of their growing power and insistent they must always remain loyal servants of the Chantry. * Champions of the Just: Allied the Templars - Went to Recliffe intending to ally the mages. As soon as he heard "Tevinter" he emotionally shut off, having been raised on Tevinter being the boogeyman of every story. He still met with Alexius and Fiona and talked to many people in town, feeling he owed this to them. His choice had long since been made, though. He went to Therinfal Redoubt in the bitter expectation of having to debase himself begging for help and very fearful. What Envy showed him shook him to the core, showing him the evil the Inquisition could become if not handled carefully - if he kept treating it as a game. Between that power-hungry Envy!Robin fresh on his mind and wanting a counterweight to Inquisition power, he never considered anything other than an alliance among equals. * In Your Heart Shall Burn: The loss of Haven was horrifying to him and also a nasty shock, for all his plans (especially the Templar alliance) had been built on an Inquisition which could disband once the Breach was closed. The aftermath of Haven was when he overcame his own Circle-induced crisis of faith and fully embraced his role - he still didn't believe himself anything special like a Herald, but he believed the Maker knew what he was doing when he put him in this place, so he would serve Him and his faithful the best he can. He declared the Inquisition for Faith. * Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts: Celene rules alone, Briala is exiled, Gaspard is dead - The most miserable time he's had as Inquisitor and that's counting Envy and the fall of Haven. He felt like a bumbling fool in Halamshiral and was perceived as one half the time, too. He had despised the Game on principle before but now he truly loathes it. He went into it to save Celene, then was won over by Gaspard and Briala both and tried to help one or both of them to power. Due to his lack of political cunning (such as being unwilling to let Celene be assassinated when he could stop it), his plans failed spectacularly. But he did get to dance with Josie, that was nice. Post-game Here's what happened after the events of said game, brosef. Relationships Josephine Montilyet was the first person he could relax with during the early days in Haven, someone he felt comfortable with, with whom he had common ground. Still, it took quite a while for them to become actual friends since he spent as little time as possible in Haven/Skyhold, and they had little in common other than their noble blood and Andrastian faith. Working together from afar but hand in hand, they came to respect another deeply and grew fond of another. Josie's office became his sanctuary at Skyhold and he is the only person allowed to disturb her. Their love grew out of friendship, though Robin didn't realize his feelings until Leliana gave him a shovel talk and Josie didn't realize he returned her feelings for real, that he wasn't just fooling around by flirting. Early days best friend was Solas, for whom he immediately felt hero worship for being an adventurer with the best stories, it made up for them disagreeing on matters of spirits and demons. Robin's enthusiasm for Solas cooled once he made friends who shared his values and interests. Developed a deep and close friendship with Cassandra Pentaghast after rocky beginnings. His trust and faith in Cassandra are absolute; he is always encouraging her to find her own path and believe in herself and her vision for following the Maker's will. He didn't even hesitate to promise himself to her cause all over again when they spoke of the election for Divine. Vivienne is said to be exceedingly fond of him. He isn't quite sure why since she seems to disprove of half the things he says for being too naive. He admires her for her wisdom and respects her advice greatly, though he no longer shares her opinion on the Circles. Sera is his closest friend after Cassandra. With her, he can feel young and silly and just have fun. They also share a passion for doing the right thing and offending powerful people. He will always take her side against nobles and dignitaries, political consequences be damned. Miscellaneous Weapon & Armor Despite being trained for non-magical battle since his earliest childhood, Trevelyan showed little promise in battle as a mage. In his early days with the Inquisition, he proved enthusiastic and eager to help - but ultimately more of a menace to his allies than his enemies due to lack of control over his powers and skittishness at their use. This didn't change until he started his training as Knight-Enchanter, and acquired his Spirit Blade. Finally holding a blade again instead of a stave, he abused this skill as his main weapon. His staff work only got sloppier as he completely stopped training with it in favor of the sword. Things changed when a treasure hunt in Crestwood had him discover the famed Blade of Tidarion, a staff functioning as a magical greatsword - not unlike his trusty Spirit Blade but to be used in place of a staff rather than supplementing it. He returned the ever-changing staffs the Inquisition had been providing him with (mostly in the hope one might finally click with him) and embraced his place in melee, as the Blade of Tidarion did channel his Storm spells alright but otherwise functioned as a sword attack = greatsword. While a revelation, the lightning blade wasn't the best fit for Robin, whose battle repertoire is already almost exclusively lightning-based. Dagna studied it whenever he was in Skyhold and after the Inquisition helped negotiate a truce between Nevarra and Tevinter, she was able to get her hands on schematics. She forged a blade of fire and ice with a Fade-touched Silverite to crown her masterwork. Robin called it Andraste's Kiss. He gifted the original heirloom from the Ancient Age to a promising young Inquisition mage and when pointed out that it was worth more than the boy would earn in a lifetime, he had nothing but a shrug to say in his defense. Trivia * Don't let him tell you he knows the first thing about Templar abilities. He was in training for a year, until age 13. He hasn't so much as gotten to sniff at a philter. He will pretend to be knowledgeable but that is just him trolling. * His most infamous ditty is his lewd song about Divine Rosamund, which got Skyhold's clergy calling for his blood. His second-most infamous is the very martial version of Enchanters he once performed in the Herald's Rest, causing a brawl between Templar and mage patrons which did significant damage to the tavern. He is no longer allowed to perform in Skyhold, on the decree of Josephine Montilyet. * Theologically, he is best known for his avid campaigning to see the Dissonant Verses restored to the Chant. The Canticle of Silence is known to be his favorite canticle, one which he would often cite in official speeches as Inquisitor. * His mount of choice is the Avvar War Nug "Nuggins" (yes, named after the song The Ballad of Nuggins, which he will sing for hours on end while he's riding Nuggins the nug) * Favorite books: An Anatomie of Various Terrible Beasts by Baron Havard-Pierre d'Amortisan; Lurking Horrors of the Deep; A Meditation upon the Use of Blades by Swordmaster Massache de Jean-mien * Favorite animal: Giant Spider (the most beautiful, noble, magnificent of all beasts, blessed by the Maker!) * D&D Alignment: * Hogwarts House: Gryffindor * Myers-Briggs Type: ESFP-T - The Entertainer 'Links' Reddit Headcanon Threads 1 / 2 / 3 / 4 / 5 / 6 / 7 / 8 / 9 / 10 / 11 / 12 Reddit Writing prompt Threads Religious beliefs / The Dawn Will Come / Mages or Templars / Letters / Erimond's Judgment / Non-Reddit links Family tree Gallery ScreenshotWin32_1139_Final.png Category:Inquisitor Category:Josephine Romance Category:Trevelyan Category:A_rtemis Category:Knight Enchanter Category:Human Category:Mage